1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement rides, and more particularly to amusement rides in which passengers are rapidly accelerated upward and then allowed to return to their initial position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many amusement park rides such as roller coasters thrill their riders by providing high speed and a varying acceleration. A thrill ride called Free-Fall by Six Flags of America amusement parks provides the rider with a 1 to 2 second experience of near weightlessness by elevating a passenger vehicle to a platform, moving the vehicle out along the platform and then allowing it to fall along a track that is initially vertical and then curves to a horizontal run. A free fall or weightless experience of longer duration can also be obtained with bungee jumping. However, bungee jumping has resulted in numerous accidents, and no amusement park ride has been devised that is capable of furnishing the same free fall thrill in a safe manner.